Fencing
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Little talk about Phantomhive. Mother daughter relationship, Slight CielxLizzy


Disclaimer : Yana Toboso, tentu. Saya hanya orang tak tahu malu yang berniat menghancurkan image anda tentang black butler T_T

.

* * *

><p>"Ulangi lagi dari awal!" perintah ibunya. Elizabeth mengeluh keras-keras. Namun, sebelum ia sadar, Aunt Frances telah menyerang. Lizzie yang terperanjat, berusaha menangkis serangan yang tiba-tiba itu. Pada awalnya, ia kesulitan menangkis, sebelum ia melihat celah untuk membalas. Ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan menyerang balik ibunya. Aunt Frances pun tersudutkan dan keluar dari arena. Lizzie tersenyum bangga lalu melepas maskernya. Ibunya mendekat dan melepas maskernya juga.<p>

"Bagus, Lizzie! Sekarang, ayo kita istirahat dulu. " katanya. Lizzie menghela napas lega dan duduk. Paula yang sejak tadi menonton segera membawakan air putih untuk Lizzie dan Aunt Frances. Lizzie tersenyum berterima kasih lalu menghadap ibunya dengan malas.

"Memangnya kenapa, sih, aku harus ikut pelajaran ini? Kostumnya panas, polos, menyusahkan..." keluhnya panjang lebar. Aunt Frances menatap tajam anaknya.

"Ini pelajaran penting, Lizzie! Menjadi seorang Middleford mungkin tidak perlu membutuhkan ini, tapi jika kau ingin menjadi seorang Phantomhive, ini dasar yang penting! Tidak ada Countess* Phantomhive yang hanya akan bersembunyi di ketiak suaminya, kau tahu!" bentak ibunya. Namun, Lizzie hanya membalas tatapan marah ibunya tanpa rasa takut. Aunt Frances segera menghela napas, menenangkan diri. Tidak ada gunanya membentak Lizzie.

"Phantomhive bukan keluarga bangsawan biasa, Lizzie. Mereka mengemban amanat Ratu yang lebih besar dari bangsawan lainnya. Tugas-tugas mereka bukanlah tugas mudah. Setengah dari tugas itu mampu membunuh mereka secara mengenaskan. Para Phantomhive bukan hanya dilatih untuk mempertahankan diri, tapi juga menyerang, kalau perlu membunuh. Mengerti?" jelas ibunya. Lizzie mengernyit.

"Aunt Rachel** kelihatannya tidak seperti itu.." diluar dugaan, Aunt Frances tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa?" tanya Lizzie jengkel. Aunt Frances tersenyum lebar.

"Jangan menilai seseorang hanya dari bungkusnya, Lizzie. Kau seharusnya sudah tahu itu." Lizzie kelihatan tambah bingung.

"Aunt Rachel adalah satu-satunya orang yang mampu membuatku kalah telak." Jelas Aunt Frances. Lizzie terperanjat.

"Apaa?" jeritnya. Mendengar seorang Marchioness*** Middleford kalah bukan sesuatu yang sering hinggap di telingamu. Aunt Frances tertawa kecil melihat reaksi anaknya.

"Saat itu aku hanya ingin mencoba membuktikan semampu apa dia melawanku. Aku mengendap-endap dibelakangnya, dengan pedang siap di tangan. Dia saat itu tidak bersenjata." Cerita ibunya. Lizzie mendengarkan dengan antusias. "Ketika aku mencoba menghunuskan pedangku, dia tiba-tiba berbalik. Sedikit kaget, namun ia mampu menguasai diri. Ia berputar dan memitingku, mengambil pedangku dan menghunuskannya tepat dileherku. Aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa kecuali mendelik kearahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum geli. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja dia melepaskanku dan menyerahkan kembali pedang itu. Aku terkaget-kaget dengan perlakuannnya, hingga kudengar kata-katanya menyadarkanku." Lanjutnya. Lizzie berkedip. "Jangan menilai seseorang dari bungkusnya?" tebaknya perlahan. Aunt Frances tersenyum lebar. "Tepat sekali." Lizzie terperangah.

"Hebaaatttt!" Aunt Frances tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Kalau Uncle Vincent****?" tanya Lizzie bersemangat. Ibunya mengernyit.

"Vincent... sejauh yang aku tahu, dia tak begitu mahir bermain pedang." Kata Ibunya menerawang. Lizzie mengangkat alisnya.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu?" tanya Lizzie heran. Ibunya terlihat agak murung.

"Walaupun aku adiknya, tak banyak yang aku tahu tentangnya. Orang tua kami mendidik kami berbeda, memperlakukan kami berbeda. Ditambah lagi Vincent bukan orang yang mudah bergaul, membuat jarak antara kami begitu jauh." Cerita ibunya. "Tapi, disaat-saat langka kalau kami dekat, ia adalah kakak paling menarik dan paling _protective_ yang aku tahu, meskipun sikapnya kelewat dingin." Ibunya mengakhirinya sambil tersenyum.

"Seperti Ciel?" tanya Lizzie tiba-tiba. Ibunya terlihat kaget, namun cepat menguasai diri.

"Ya, seperti Ciel." Lizzie tersenyum. "Lanjutkan!" rengek Lizzie. Aunt Frances tertawa kecil.

"Vincent, tidaklah begitu mahir bermain pedang. Ia dilatih untuk menggunakan _shot gun_ dan pistol. Ia hebat sekali menggunakan dua benda itu, lebih hebat daripada sniper manapun."

"Mungkin karena itu Ciel lebih mahir dengan pistolnya, ya.." kata Lizzie sedikit menerawang. Ibunya nyengir kecil.

"Kok Ciel terus yang kamu bahas? Kamu benar-benar suka dia, ya..." goda Ibunya. Lizzie memerah.

"Tentu saja... Dia kan tunanganku.." jawab Lizzie malu-malu. Tawa Ibunya semakin melebar. Lizzie menatap sebal ibunya, dengan pipi memerah. Aunt Frances hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan anaknya yang sedang jatuh cinta itu. Tiba-tiba, Aunt Frances berdiri, mengambil _Foil-_nya*****. Lizzie menatap ibunya heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Ibunya mengernyit ke arahnya.

"Kalau kau nantinya menjadi istri anak lemah itu, kau mesti bisa melindungi dirimu dan melindunginya, kan?" Tukas Ibunya. Lizzie agak jengkel mendengar istilah 'Anak Lemah', namun terlihat malu.

"Aku tidak mau..." jawab Lizzie memerah. Aunt Frances terlihat jengkel.

"Tapi Lizzie..."

"TIDAK MAU!" teriak Lizzie pada Ibunya. Aunt Frances terlihat sangat terkejut namun segera menenangkan diri. Lizzie tidak pernah bisa dibentak.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Ibunya lembut. Lizzie menunduk.

"Aku... aku hanya ingin Ciel melihatku _cute_ sampai akhir..." jawabnya perlahan. Aunt Frances mendesah.

"Ciel akan tetap melihatmu _cute_ meskipun kau memegang pedang, Lizzie.." hiburnya lembut. Lizzie memandang ibunya bergairah. Matanya berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Ibunya tersenyum. "_Believe me_." Lizzie tersenyum senang, segera berdiri dan mengambil foilnya dengan bersemangat. Ibunya tertawa melihat tingkah laku anaknya.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lizzie menoleh kesekelilingnya, dan menarik kesimpulan mengerikan : Ia dikelilingi mayat hidup. Ia melirik ke arah Ciel. Ciel terlihat sangat panik mengetahui peluru di dalam pistolnya habis. Lizzie tersenyum. Entah kenapa, suara paniknya memberikannya kekuatan. Ia segera menggenggam gagang pedang yang di berikan ibunya. Sementara ia semakin dipojokkan, Ia tersenyum pada Ciel, yang memandangnya tak berdaya.

"Aku.. ingin kamu berpikir aku _cute_... sampai akhir.." Ciel menjerit, ketika tiba-tiba mayat hidup itu mendekatinya. Ia, seakan mendapat kekuatan, segera menarik pedangnya, dan menusuk kepala mayat itu. Ekspresi Ciel berubah, terlihat sangat kaget. Lizzie menebas kepala mayat-mayat itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia menoleh pada Ciel, dan melihat ada dua mayat hidup yang mendekatinya dari belakang. Ia menusuk kepala keduanya, sementara Ciel terperangah.

"Aku anak pemimpin kesatria Inggris, Marquis Alexis Leon Middleford : Elizabeth!" serunya.

"Istri Anjing Penjaga Ratu!"

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Note :

* Countess, salah satu gelar wanita bangsawan Inggris, pasangan Earl

** Lady Rachel Phantomhive, Ibu Ciel

*** Marchioness, salah satu gelar wanita bangsawan Inggris, pasangan Marquis

**** Vincent Phantomhive, ayah Ciel

***** Foil, atau disebut juga Floret, salah satu jenis pedang yang dipakai dalam olahraga Fencing/Anggar

.

A/N : bagaimana? Bagus? Membingungkan? Jelek? Review dan beritahu author bodoh ini apa yang dipikiran anda! Flame diperbolehkan, asal bersifat mengkritik...


End file.
